Shall we dance
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'angelwriter2492. Fin alternative du 210. Cette fois il n'y a pas autant de mensonge qu'avant


**Disclamer**  
Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

**Shall we dance**

- Tu es là.

Il était assis sur le capot de sa voiture et la regardait descendre de sa voiture couleur argent en travers de la route.

- Oui.

Il semblait qu'il s'était écoulé un long moment depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vu, mais la vérité c'est que si quelqu'un le lui demandait elle aurait pu décompter les jours, les heures et les minutes depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de laisser la porte ouverte, et elle le détestait pour ça.  
Elle resta au milieu du chemin séparant sa voiture de celle de Michael, bras croisés et le regarda.

- Je suis là, Michael.

Il se leva, mis une main dans sa poche et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Ouais.

- Et maintenant ?

Il savait que quelque part au fond de sa tête il avait un plan, parce qu'il en avait toujours un, et aujourd'hui n'était pas un exception et il avait bien l'intention d'en faire usage, mais la voir à nouveau lui faisait tout oublier.

- Je… ne sais pas. Admit-il, et il réalisa combien cette phrase semblait stupide, parce qu'il lui avait fait faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour rien.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas de plan?  
Il soupira avec un hochement de tête.

- Sara, je… Il fit un pas vers elle. Je veux juste que tu sache que je suis désolé.

- Oui, bien, mais ça ne change rien. Lui dit-elle. Maintenant je suis mêlée à cette histoire. Mon père est mort Michael. Elle essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions dans sa voix tandis qu'elle parlait. Et je sais que je ça ne devrait pas beaucoup m'atteindre parce que nous avions des relations très tendues tout les deux, mais le fait est qu'il était mon père et qu'il est mort et je ne peux être plus impliquée dans ce complot.

Elle pleurait à présent alors il prit sa main mais elle le repoussa et, cessant la lutte contre ses propres émotions, elle finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Michael et par pleurer sur son épaule.

Il ne dit rien, surtout pas « ne pleurs pas » parce qu'il se souvient que quand sa mère est décédée il avait détesté ces 2 mots, parce que sa mère venait juste de mourir, alors qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient de lui ? Il savait aussi que cela devait être les 2 mots les moins réconfortant au monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêta de pleurer mais garda la tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui dire que quelque part c'était sa faute si son père était mort.

- Ce n'est rien. Murmura-t-il. Imagine juste combien on doit avoir l'air ridicule, 2 personnes au milieu d'une rue comme s'ils attendaient qu'on les renverse.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ils semblaient encore plus bleus que d'ordinaire, avec la même pointe de vert, mais cette fois ils ne semblaient pas obscurcis par trop de mensonges comme avant.

Ils restèrent dans le milieu de la route, elle avait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle admit que c'était agréable, bien qu'elle en aurait plus profité s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu de la rue et recherchés.

Elle soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Danse avec moi ?

Elle sourit et ensuite réalisa qu'il était sérieux.

- Il n'y a pas de musique, dit-elle, et nous sommes…

- Danse avec moi ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Michael. Elle rit en regardant ses chaussures et ensuite releva la tête. Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement. Dit-il.

Il regarda ses yeux et y lut une note de confiance tandis qu'ils commençaient à danser lentement.

- On doit avoir l'air passablement stupide. Marmonna-t-elle en riant, la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Non ! Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un danser un slow sans musique sur une route en plein milieu de nul part ? C'est très courrant.

- Bien sur.

Ils restèrent comme ça, en train de danser et profitant juste de la compagnie de l'autre parce que cette fois il n'y avait pas tous ces mensonges comme avant et pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'ils puissent faire.

FIN


End file.
